<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One chair by Katiep15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460756">One chair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiep15/pseuds/Katiep15'>Katiep15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiep15/pseuds/Katiep15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season three when Ian was setting up for Mickey's wedding.  It's short and I hope you like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One chair.<br/>
Two chairs.<br/>
Three chairs.<br/>
Four chairs.</p><p>Stand the chairs up.  Keep yourself together.</p><p>One chair.<br/>
Two chairs.<br/>
Three chairs.<br/>
Four chairs.</p><p>Making one cheap folding chair align with the other.  Not thinking of Mickey’s wedding, Ian placed each chair down.  While listening to Mandy bitch about Mickey, he tried to concentrate on the chairs, instead of his stinging ribs.</p><p>One chair.<br/>
Two chairs.<br/>
Three chairs.<br/>
Four chairs.</p><p>”Mickey usually cares for the fat chicks,” Mandy rambled, getting chairs together.  “You ok, Ian?”<br/>
“I’m fine,” Ian said, trying not to wince.  “Just trying to picture someone stupid enough to sleep with him.”<br/>
“I know what you mean,” Mandy said.  “I gotta get something real quick.  You good?”<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
Mandy nodded as she walked out.</p><p>One chair.<br/>
Two chairs.<br/>
Three chairs.<br/>
Four chairs.</p><p>Ian continued putting up the chairs, each chair reminding Ian of Mickey’s cold stare.  The last time Ian saw Mickey, he gave a heartless stare, but his eyes gave an emotional plead for Ian to leave.</p><p>One chair.<br/>
Two chairs.<br/>
Three chairs.<br/>
Four chairs.</p><p>The four creaky chairs that’s meaningless anywhere else was a fragile wall to rid of Mickey’s ghost.</p><p>One chair.<br/>
Two chairs.<br/>
Slam chair.<br/>
Kick chair.</p><p>Ian looked at the fallen chair.  Even after kicking it, the chair stayed intact.  He stared at the chair, hoping the chair would disappear.  The silence of the room was making the walls move closer to Ian.  The thickness of the air was stinging his ribs, making Ian hold them.  Not knowing what to do, he backed away from the chairs, running to his house.  He ignored Mandy’s look as he ran.  Even more, he didn’t care about the remaining chairs that needed to be set up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This didn't fit in the story I was working on so I just decided to post this. I haven't abandoned anything, just trying to explore creative ideas.  some fit with the story I'm working on, some don't.  Hope you like it</p><p>songs that influenced me "That particular time" by alanis morissette, "Another life" by motionless in white, and "If you could read my mind" by Ultra nate</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>